


Too much

by P00NZC4T



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P00NZC4T/pseuds/P00NZC4T
Summary: Schlatt forcing himself on Tubbo while bring drunk-like always, If you’re not problematic bye 😽
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

> english is 🗑 but thanks for the support 🥲  
> Im bad at titling my works but I’ll try my best-  
> -  
> you saw it coming, Its non-con time 😰🙏

Schlatt had been drinking way too much again.

His  poor  son had to deal with him every time.

Though Schlatt saw him more as a _slave_ or _pet_ than anything else. Wherever Tubbo was working the elder liked to just come up to him and yank his hair or grab his ass. It didn’t even bothered him that other employees saw it.

_ He was the president, he could do whatever he wants to everyone. _

—

The younger was bended over his desk flinching, whimpering and crying as his father cruelly pounds into him, the alcohol giving him the feeling of power over his  _ pet _ , over his  _slave_. 

“I-Im soahrry!” Tubbo was crying out pathetically, trying to make him stop but that only made Schlatt go faster. _It was like fuel to his movements._

The elder didn’t bothered the bangs on the looked door of others, asking if Tubbo is alright.

_He isn’t. He’s everything but not alright_. 

The younger is desperately trying to get away but he’s too weak.

Schlatt grips his hips harder so that it leaves bruises. Tubbo was close to his orgasm, which the elder took notice of and speeds up in an unnatural speed.

The smaller let out a high pinched noise coming from the back if his throat, reaching his orgasm. 

Legs weak and mind too exhausted to fight back anymore.

Schlatt didn’t stop and holds Tubbo frim in place, fucking him through his orgasm leading to that Tubbo had to deal with orgasm aftershocks. He felt sleepy and weak, like he’s about to pass out. 

_It was too much for him to handle._

Not even 30 minutes later his eyes feel shut and his head on the desk.

—

after some time he woke up, naked and cum covered in schlatts bed. 

Fear and panic overcame the younger as he tried to move but his brain didn’t let him.

He couldn’t do anything except falling asleep again and so he did, innerly hoping this was all just one big nightmare.

_ It wasn’t  _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horrible at ending stories haha 🥲


End file.
